Cartoon Story (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of Disney•Pixar's "Toy Story" (1995) Cast: * Woody - Jack Frost (Rise Of The Guardians) * Buzz Lightyear - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Mr. Potato Head - Shrek * Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life Of Pets) * Rex - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Hamm - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Bo Peep - Elsa (Frozen) * Sarge - General Mandible (Antz) * Sarge's Soliders - The Ants Soldiers (Antz) * Andy Davis (Young) - Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) * Mrs. Davis - Mrs. Darling (Peter Pan) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Riley Anderson (Toddler) (Inside Out) * Sid Phillips (Young) - Vector Perkins (Despicable Me) * Hannah Phillips - Gratuity ‘Tip’ Tucci (Home) * Scud - Sabor (Tarzan) * R.C. Car - Lighting McQueen (Cars) * Lenny - Zazu (The Lion King) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Robot - B.E.N (Treasure Planet) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Himself * Magic 8 Ball - Himself * The Toys Up On The Shelf - Aladdin And Jasmine, Abu (Aladdin) * Mr. Mike - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) * Etch - Magic Carpet (Aladdin) * Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm Of The North) * Rocky Gibraltar - Li Shang (Mulan) * Troll Doll - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Combat Carl - Sitka (Brother Bear) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Dave (Despicable Me) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Jenny And Tito (Oliver And Company) * Baby Face - Easter Bunny (Rise Of The Guardians) * Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Hand-In-The-Box - Scrat (Ice Age) * Roller Bob - Diego (Ice Age) * The Frog - Scooby-Doo * Jingle Joe - Sandy (Rise Of The Guardians) * Ducky - Gurgi The Black Cauldron) * Rockmobile - Sid (Ice Age) * Walking Car - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo The Movie) * Burned Ragdoll - Voodoo Dolls (The Princess And The Frog) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Manny (Ice Age) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Sulley And Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Sally Doll - Lilo (Lilo And Stitch) Songs: *"You've Got a Friend in Me" (Randy Newman) *"The Antz Go Marching To War” (From “Antz”) *"Strange Things" (Randy Newman) *"I Will Go Sailing No More" (Randy Newman) *”You've Got A Friend In Me” (Duet) (Randy Newman And Lyle Lovett) Scenes: *“Cartoon Story” Part 1 - Opening Credits/("You've Got a Friend in Me") *“Cartoon Story” Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *“Cartoon Story” Part 3 - ("The Antz Go Marching To War”) *“Cartoon Story” Part 4 - Hiro Hamada, the Space Ranger *“Cartoon Story” Part 5 - ("Strange Things") *“Cartoon Story” Part 6 - Jack Frost and Hiro Hamada Fight/Sid (Vector) *“Cartoon Story” Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Christopher Robin) Pick?/A Guardian Accused *“Cartoon Story” Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *“Cartoon Story” Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *“Cartoon Story” Part 10 - Hiro Hamada Meets the Minions *“Cartoon Story” Part 11 - At Sid's (Vector's) House *“Cartoon Story” Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Vector) *“Cartoon Story” Part 13 - ("I Will Go Sailing No More") *“Cartoon Story” Part 14 - Hiro Hamada's Body Bandage *“Cartoon Story” Part 15 - Sid's (Vector's) Window to Andy's (Christopher Robin's) Window *“Cartoon Story” Part 16 - The Big One *“Cartoon Story” Part 17 - Hiro Hamada, I Can't Do This Without You' *“Cartoon Story” Part 18 - Jack Frost Ask For Help/The Rescue Mission *“Cartoon Story” Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *“Cartoon Story” Part 20 - The Chase *“Cartoon Story” Part 21 - Rocket Power *“Cartoon Story” Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Christopher Robin's) House *“Cartoon Story” Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Followed up Movies: *Cartoon Story 2 (YouTube Pictures Style) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof